Pink Ice
by Ember Ashleigh Davis
Summary: It's good to see old friends.But only when they want to see you.Try being overlooked lets see if you can be nice afterwords.Rating is M for the content of future chapters.Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance......Read&Review please.
1. Taken

_**Hello Readers**_

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot for this here story everything else belongs to their rightful owners no matter how much I wish they didn't.

**Key -**people talking- _**outer Sakura- **__inner Sakura__**- **_**ironic thoughts  
**

_**

* * *

**_

After a long three day mission and two shifts at the hospital all I wanted was to go home and fall into bed,maybe even take a quick shower,so saying goodbye to Hinata I left to do just that. Walking home from the clinic however wasn't going to be that easy. Because before I even knew what was happening I was beaten,captured,and drugged. Almost completely depleted of chakra there was nothing I could do except give in.

Hopefully,Naruto would come by in the morning,find me gone,and raise the alarm. If not,Sai would surely find it bizarre when I didn't show up for my morning shift....Hopefully.

Looking towards the front door I couldn't help but let out a tortured groan. The dim lights causing my already sore eyes to strain. It hurt to think about making an escape any time soon. The wounds,superficial as they were,sent shock waves of pain through my body angering me more if anything could. If the bastards would just take the chakra ropes off I'd give them a taste of their own medicine. If they thought I was going to give up easily they were sadly mistaking.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

The look these men gave me had me wishing I could smash there faces in to unidentifiable bloody pulps. The one looking down my shirt ,was obviously the leader since he was the only one to not chuckle at the question,although he some how made me want to drink hazardous chemicals just to get the bile to come up.

"We don't particularly want anything from you we just decided to grab some leverage while we had the time to do so."

"Leverage for what exactly?"My patients was running on empty at this very moment and the fact that they wouldn't just tell me their goal was damn near intolerable. The thought of disemboweling them made me wait though.

"Ms. Haruno you are nothing more than a pawn to make sure no one dies tonight. I promise when this is over you will be taken back home and you can just forget this ever happened."If that's whathe thought he was mistaken. The barely there taste of the chakra swirling in this room was definitely enough for one of my famous Sakura blizzards to target. There would be no survivors that I was sure of. If I could just concentrate long enough to manipulate the chakra.

_Fat chance.  
_

"I am so very glad you think so. Although I still want to know why I am of any use for this leverage you speak of." A very ominous look crossed his face before it became clear that was information he wasn't going to give.

"Can you at least tell me Who you need leverage for?"

"Telling you the WHO before the WHO gets here would not work for our advantage."

Eyes darting around I found the only three exits available and made a mental map of the other rooms and doors visible. It didn't really matter anymore who I was leverage for because anyone they thought would stop before killing just because of me was going to be pissed when they saw what kind of predicament I got myself into. If I really thought about it I didn't know anyone who would stop because of me because if they did I would personally rip out their innards.

_'Kill first ,Question later' . **Exactly. **Who's WHO do you think? **Thinking on that still. **Any guesses?**One. **Who?**Don't really want to say. **Tell me. **Not yet.**_

**When two parts of who you are argue both always hurt.  
**

The inner temper tantrum stopped if only for a moment when several of the men in the room got up and walked out. The atmosphere almost thick enough to choke on. Who, was obviously close by and if the looks on the remaining faces in the room were anything to go by they were very disturbed by this.

"What's wrong?,"nobody seemed like they were going to answer until the leader came closer.

_Maybe we_ s_hould call him Chemical X. **Shut up.  
**_

"It seems our package has arrived early."He looked calm on the outside,but to bad for the poor guy I was good at reading whats going on in someones head. If he had a package his men would have stuck close by not left to scope the area.

_How naive does he think we are.  
_

"Really,by the look in your eyes I'd say WHO-ever is coming towards us is coming because You are being picked up." If the surprised look was anything to go by I had hit the hammer on the nail. Mr. X was marked for real and who-ever wanted him was coming and the steady pulse of chakra ricocheting off of my core strong and steady said nothing but 'Got-cha'.

I watched as his eyes turned to slits and he grabbed me up from my seated position and stood me in front of him in the form of a human shield. Holding me flush up against him I felt his accelerated heart rate and the fear rolling off him. Who-ever was coming obviously had the ability to instill fear in Mr. X even from a distance.

"He may be after me but I don't particularly think he wants you to get in the way and look at where I've placed you?" Before I could respond I was jerked around so I was looking out the now open door. Men running through it to get away from the weapons coming from all directions. A few of the men coming in through the other exits I had memorized earlier.

"Don't you think who-ever is coming may just want to kill you more for using me?"The rumble from his laughing left me shaking as much as he was.

"I plan on him being shocked just long enough for me to get away."

"If I know him like you say I do then he can just track your chakra signature,you'd be dead in minutes."He seemed to ignore me now that the somewhat familiar chakra was closing in."I'll help who-ever it is get you."

Catching his attention for one last moment he retorted,"It has taken him months to track me and he only got this close cause I let him. I plan on making him a proposition he can't refuse. And you are the key to him listening. "

I hated being used at anytime but to be used to undermine someone I know had me feeling so angry I was pretty sure everyone could see the violent waves of my suppressed chakra coming off of me. All I needed was for someone to open up their chakra to fight and this was all over, no matter who gets away.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Authoress Note:

_Feel free to R&R and leave any helpful comments.......**EmberAshleighDavis****^_^**_


	2. Captured

Hello-Readers

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot for this here story everything else belongs to their rightful owners no matter how much I wish they didn't.

**Key -**people talking- _**outer Sakura- **__inner Sakura__**- **_**ironic thoughts**

* * *

You would think that with the revelation of 'Who' out in the open my anger would dissipate,but you would be totally wrong. Looking at the team standing in front of me only fueled my anger,and the looks they gave me only resulted in flaring my already volatile temper. I didn't care about the men holding me hostage anymore,that was inconsequential compared to the wound I felt make itself known when the man glaring in my direction spoke.

"Sakura."

I couldn't believe it.

"Sasuke-kun."

It was unbelievable ,that he could actually be here. I didn't want to believe it. I would never be leverage for him. His inability to feel for anyone other than himself would stop that.

"This is who is after you,who I am leverage for?" The hands holding me with a bruising force gripping impossibly tighter.

"You are the only thing he won't try to kill on purpose."

This guy was definitely stupid. I couldn't hold back anymore with all the emotions running through me. The constant waves of contempt coming from Sasuke's team was enough to piss me off. I was done being used and confused. If I was leverage then I'd tip the scale myself. I was no bargaining chip I was a damn kunoichi and we don't get used to level the playing field. We level them ourselves.

_Cha...Damn Straight.** Hmmm.**_

"You made a huge mistake. First,by assuming I mean anything to Sasuke. Then by kidnapping me and thinking I would just forget about it. And,your last mistake was forgetting who you were dealing with. I mean did you honestly forget to look into my background before grabbing me."

"Ms. Haruno I assure you we did our research."

"Then you should know about my signature attack."Sasuke seemed to be glaring a whole through my head. He finally seemed to be paying attention.

"That is why you are being restrained with chakra ropes,"I couldn't help but smile. Turning my head a bit to glimpse at Mr. X's face. "your Blizzard won't work."

I laughed,"That isn't my signature attack,it's one I use often,but not the one you should be scared of."

Pulling the chakra from the men around me,I let it become familiar with my own and began manipulating it. The tug on my core letting me know I was ready."And,I think that maybe you should let go of me and run while you still can cause when I let go of the backlash you and your men are dead."

Pushing me away and running was his response. Colliding with Sasuke who seemed to be smirking,I spun,so I could watch my next move. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware that Sasuke had wrapped his arm around my waist,and that his team was concentrating very hard on this anomaly.

_Kill Now,Question's Later. **Exactly.**_

I let my body absorb the chakra from Sasuke and his team,and felt their discomfort from the pull. When I felt my body pulse with the need to get rid of the intrusion of foreign chakra I gasped. Searching for a certain taste,I manipulated the direction the intruding chakra would go when I let it go and finally let it burst from my body. The results of which would be the blood curdling screams of the escapees.

I could hear the sounds of surprise as the swirls of chakra raced back to their original owners with the taint of blood coating them. The last thing I wanted was to be at Sasuke's mercy,but the feel of the ropes rubbing into my skin was enough to let me know I was. And,I had a feeling he didn't like the fact that I had just stole his chakra,or better yet,used it. Craning my neck,I could see his eyes trained on me trying to figure me out. The gasp that escaped my mouth triggering his already rousing curiosity. I knew he would want answers and I knew he would get them sooner or later.

Feeling the fatigue from the chakra depletion taking its' toll ;I'd lean more towards later.

The sound of my alarm was reverberating against my skull. I had forgotten about my phone until now, it's buzzing was oddly comforting. How long I was out I didn't know and if I was being honest with myself I couldn't even remember where I was. The grogginess from sleep keeping me from these vital memories.

The bark from a tree biting into my back and the remains of a camp made me realize I wasn't at home. Deciding that the noise from my phone was going to give me a head ache before I reached a conclusion about where I was I reached for the annoying device and winced as pain shot up my arm only to find that I was bound. The memory of a struggle reminding me of how I got here.

The sound of footsteps approaching had me twisting to find Sasuke-kun walking towards me with a canteen. Scrutinizing him as he came closer I noticed the people who usually traveled with him were nowhere to be seen. As he held the canteen out for me to take I watched him cautiously,only taking it from him when he scowled at me.

"If I was going to kill you I would of already done it."The sound of his deep voice sent a chill down my spine ,causing my body to shift closer to him unconsciously. The aura of his familiar strength comforting me even though it shouldn't.

_Does he always have to look sexy. __**Especially when he's angry and holding us hostage.**__ Never knew Sasuke-kun was the bondage type. __**Hmmm. Me neither.**_

"I know you aren't going to kill me,I'm just being cautious since I am still all tied up."I watched his reaction trying to hide my smirk as I got a rise out of him. His normal expression of boredom ,now one of agitation. The emotion swimming in his usually impassive eyes sparking my interest.

"Are you afraid of me Sasuke-kun?"He wasn't afraid of me I knew that,but being able to break his facade was too much fun. I could always manage to annoy him when we were younger and it seemed I still had that power.

"Don't play games with me Sakura."

_Games? What games? I thought this was foreplay. **SHUT UP!!! **Cha-I'm only saying what your thinkin'.**WHATEVER!!!**_

* * *

_****_

Authoress Note:

_Hope you likey,next chappy be up tomorrow..........R&R.......**EmberAshleighDavis****^_^**_


	3. Arrogance

**Hello Readers:**

I am only going to say this once because I detest making apologies;

*Cough*

*Cough*

I am truthfully sorry about the poor presentation of these last two chapters. I promise*Scouts Honor* that I will take extra time to look over my work before I publish it. Please keep telling me what I can do to improve my work.

Thank you's are in order for being my first reviewer who wasn't anonymous. Lots of *COOKIES* for you.........

Mistress 0f Dragons

* * *

Setting aside the offered canteen,I grabbed my phone from my pocket resetting the alarm and scrolling through the menu,set on ignoring Sasuke. If he wanted me to quit playing games,I would stop playing into his hands. Thinking about it,he should of left me where I was. I could of gotten myself back home by now. Why he had decided to take me I didn't know. His team surely hadn't consented to him taking me,that would have been stupid considering who I was connected with. I didn't really want to think about his intentions anymore I'd just succeed in giving myself a headache. I tried to concentrate on the pain from my wrists to distract me as his last comment still ran through my mind flaring my temper and causing the thud in my head to intensify. He was sometimes so uncaring.

_What the Hell are you talking about he's always been like that. **I can still be mad about it. **Won't do much good. **Oh would you just be quiet?**.........*Raspberry*.........**Real mature...**_

I began playing my 'Personal Favorites' play list letting the melody's relax me. Almost forgetting about Sasuke until I noticed he was still staring at me. If I didn't know better I would of thought he was checking me out. I almost flinched away from him as a flash of disappointment crossed his face. The only explanation I could think of for that being, I hadn't continued arguing when I normally would have. It was inconceivable that he knew me well enough to know that. So,trying to ignore the feelings of discomfort I concentrated on the sound of the music to distract me. I didn't really think he would let me continue playing the music since it could endanger us ,but he never said anything. He just stood there watching me with a critical eye. His attention never wavering from me even for a minute. I waited for what seemed like forever never giving in to the urge to break the silence. His team,who had been virtually non-existent,showing up didn't even deter him from watching me. The fact that nobody had said anything to Sasuke about me scared me slightly making me squirm. The constant vigil finally making me snap on them.

"What?"They all looked somewhat shocked that I had said anything.

"Hn."

"Don't play that monosyllabic bullshit with me."

Throwing down my phone I pulled myself up as best as I could using the leverage of the tree to help get myself upright. The ropes successfully rubbing the rest of my skin raw. The pain bringing my temper to an all new height. He can be pissed all he wants and he can act as self-righteous as he wants,but I wasn't going to let him ignore me. His blue friends constant leering and the girl with bed head glaring at me only pissing me off more. I watched him take a step closer, as if trying to dominate me,his aura telling everyone to stay out of this. He would have been quite imposing if I didn't know this was his reaction to anyone standing up to him. Memories of the many missions I'd had with him surfacing quickly now. I knew he didn't like me yelling at him in front of his team,but I didn't really like being stared at; so like me he'd just have to deal with it. All the ninja who had come face to face with him like this giving me strength.

"What the hell do you want?"

His look of aggression sending a chill down my spine. The anticipation running through my veins of what was to come scaring me. The music from my phone fading away as he gripped the hilt of his katana and leaned close enough for our noses to touch. The spicy forest scent assaulting my senses was all Sasuke but the tug in the back of my mind told me something was wrong. The fact that our lips were mere inches from each other never crossed my mind as the tug became an all out yank. Something was obviously trying to get into my head.

_Let it I'll kick its ass with pleasure. **Shhhh. I can't tell where it's coming from. **What?!? **I can feel the tug,but I can't tell WHERE it's coming from. **Let me out. I'll find whoever it is. **No. **Why?**Then **__**they'll know another one of my personal Jutsu.** Damn it. It's getting through .Pay attention out there._

Looking into Sasuke's eyes I noticed the look of confusion,his stance absolutely rigid. Glancing at his team mates I noticed they where looking around too. Taking a deep breath I concentrated on all the chakra pulsing around me. Sasuke's was strong and steady where Juugo's was raging beneath the calm. Suigetsu's pushing against his boundaries,while Karin's began to process the feel of chakra like I was doing. Pushing farther I felt the pulse of foreign chakra. Focusing in on it I could tell that whoever it was,was about 9 yards away. Leaning into Sasuke I spoke quietly,barely making a whisper.

"I think we have company."I watched him soak up what I was saying and tilt his head towards the trees. His eyes scanning over to his men checking for their comprehension. Taking my time I concentrated on my restricted chakra molding it around the ropes weakening them. His eyes returned to me questioning me with just a look.

"He's about 9 yards away Sasuke. Don't move."

Where he was standing hid me from the view of the intruder. Taking my chance and forgetting about what I had just told myself I released my 'Inner'. I snickered to myself when I herd the blond man catch his breath. Sasuke was momentarily surprised by the girl standing right behind me. She was by all means my complete double,almost passing as a clone. However,instead of having the pink and green trademarks of my existence she had the cold black exterior of the deceased. I heard her giggle and felt my own mouth quirk as if to laugh. I knew she was staring at Sasuke adoringly and couldn't help but sigh. Turning my head slightly I addressed her.

"Saki get going already."I watched her nod and disappear as if she was never even here.

Sasuke spun around quickly when he felt the breeze from her return. Shock was a dominate expression on all of their faces as she unceremoniously dropped the unconscious body of the culprit on the ground. The man didn't look like much. He was ragged and scraggly his stench almost overbearing. How we let him get so close without noticing was beyond me. I watched Saki walk over to where I stood and grab the forgotten canteen,guzzling it until it was gone.

"That was easy. Did you even let him fight before knocking him out?"She smiled at me before answering.

"Why he might have gotten away then."She turned to Sasuke blushing once more before fading back into me.

Her being outside of my body always caused a sensory overload when she was once again apart of me and the moan that escaped my mouth embarrassed me. Taking a deep breath I ignored the feeling of being watched and looked at the limp form groaning on the ground,there would be questions ,but for now I wanted my own and Sasuke would give them to me.

"Sasuke do you know this man cause I know I sure don't?"

"No. He is nobody I know."

"Are you going to disarm him or would you like to take these damn ropes off of me so I can?"I watched him contemplate my question for a minute before grabbing my hands. Reaching into his weapons pouch taking out a kunai he cut off the ropes. He pulled me flush up against his body making sure his next words got through.

"Don't try anything stupid. You know I'll catch you."

Jerking myself from his grasp I glared at him walking to the unconscious man turning him over to disarm him. The agitation from Sasuke's arrogant trap making me wish I had it in me to shut him up like I would Sai or Naruto. I was beginning to believe that boys should be given a book explaining what NOT to say to a females,in general. Crouching down I began searching for any hidden weapons.

Strapping the mans weapon pouch to my bare thigh I dared Sasuke to say something about it almost laughing when he crossed his arms and looked away. My attention elsewhere I didn't notice the sharp inhalation from my captive. Whoever the hell this guy was he was obviously well trained because the next thing I new his hand was around my throat. _Oh hell no...._Grabbing the offending hand I yanked him off the ground and threw him over my shoulder twisting in time to drop kick his ass into the same tree I had been leaning against pinning him to it with his own shuriken.

"Arrogant Bastard."

* * *

****

Authoress Note:

_I didn't really want to give sakura's inner a name but i couldn't just call her Inner so I compromised by keeping her name close to sakuras._

_Saki means Blossome if you wanted to know...._

**R_&R.........Next chappy be up soon.........._EmberAshleighDavis ^_^**


	4. Agitation

Disclaimer :

I do Not own Naruto or it's Characters however I do own this story. Please Read and review I would enjoy any insight.

Thanks to :

LoveLiterallyBites , qawashere ,wilted-rose-petals ,AimlessProductions your reviews and support have fueled these next few chappy's.....ENJOY

* * *

"Who the hell are you calling an arrogant bastard,you sleazy little pink haired bitch?"

Flinching back from the hurtful words I felt the atmosphere surrounding me become hostile. Looking around for the reason for such anger I saw Sasuke grit his teeth unconscious of the fact that his sharingan was spinning. Blinking in blatant disbelief I watched as he approached the guy with a very menacing aura. Reaching our captive he grabbed the man up ripping him from the tree, little pieces of clothing hanging limply from the still imbedded shuriken. The hatred evident in Sasuke's gaze as his eyes met mine making me shiver. The next actions taking me by complete surprise.

"If you value your life you will watch your mouth."he said in warning as he slammed the guy to the ground painfully on his knees.

The fear on the face of our captive was short lived as something struck him. His arrogant mouth opening again.

"Mackin on the pinkette,huh. Should of guessed."

The quickness of which Sasuke moved stunned me. One moment he was behind the man and the next he was punching the man squarely in the jaw. I didn't know whether to be grateful to Sasuke for shutting him up or upset that just the mention of him caring for me was enough to make him abusive.

I was torn between wanting to attack the man myself and running as far as I could. The smirk the man produced making my decision for me.

"What the hell are you smirking at you slime ball?"

"Does he know your doing your team mate?"

All the blood in my body drained to my feet, the ability to breath momentarily non-existent.

Clenching my right fist I stepped closer grabbing the man's face with my other hand to make sure what I would say got through. Whispering quietly,I waited till what I said registered before sticking my fist deep inside of his chest, where I began messing with his heart.

"I think I was wrong Sasuke, I know this man. He was the one who napped me, I didn't recognize his face. O'well won't matter in a minute."

I flexed my fingers inside of the guys chest cavity relishing his gasp of pain. He had started all of this by ambushing me and I was going to make him pay for that. He should have just went on somewhere and forgot about his failed attempt at leverage. He should have just kept his smart ass comments to himself. I looked at Sasuke as I gently squeezed the man's heart, his look of bewilderment somehow amusing to me.

"I like her."The unfamiliarity of the voice confusing me.

Looking over my shoulder I spotted Juugo grinning at me. His steady gaze never wavering from where my hand had merged into the guys chest, blood coating my wrist. He seemed to be fighting with himself because nobody acknowledged his statement but me. Sasuke's other team mates looking at him with a 'what do we do now' expression. I ignored them deciding I had tortured this guy long enough and ripped my hand out of his chest healing only the skin letting his heart build with fluid, slowly killing him.

I had been standing here this whole time and never saw it coming. Juugo had been arguing with himself a moment ago, and now he was behind the dying captive sinking his own hand through the guys back ripping his heart out. I could have stopped him but didn't. The words from the dead man still ringing in my head. At least Juugo had made it quick. Turning around to stalk off I heard Karin make a snide remark about me to Suigetsu. Spinning around quickly I punched the ground in front of them watching as they fell.

"If you have something to say about me say it to my face."

I waited for a second. Hoping one of them would say something so I could fight off this aggravation. I wouldn't do to much damage. Just enough to make me feel better.

"Sakura."

Hearing Sasuke's voice I turned my head in his direction noticing he had knocked Juugo out. The blond man slumped over on the ground. I heard the sound of shifting rubble, alerting me that someone was getting out of the pit I had created, but kept my attention on Sasuke as he stalked over to me. He was angry about something and I didn't want to guess.

"What Sasuke?"

He didn't stop in front of me like I thought he would, he just grabbed me in a tight grip and pulled me into the woods. His hand wrapping around my wrist completely making me realized how big he was compared to me. Whatever it was he wanted to say was obviously just for between us. His annoyance with me was clear on his face. Ripping my wrist from his grasp about twelve yards in I started in on him.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?"I was supremely agitated now, so throwing my hands up in the air I began ranting as I paced in front of him. "You're beginning to piss me off with your silent treatment and the whole caveman attitude. You can't just drag me wherever you want to. I don't even know why I'm still with you guys. You could of just left me while I was passed out. I could of been home by now. Instead I'm stuck with you and your gang of misfits."I growled deeply with my all consuming anger taking over.

"Shut up Sakura."

His tone demanded my silence, but my mind demanded my independence from him. My 'inner' ranting in her own indignation.

_How dare him, let me out I'm going to kick his sexy Uchiha ass.** No he's mine to deal with for now. **Then get on with the sexy ass kicking already. **Shut up Saki.** Not you too. **Saki please be quiet.**_**The ****slam I felt in my head as my 'inner' scrambled our connection only made me more pissed than I was before.  
**

"No. Answer my questions."

His sharingan flared once again and as menacing as it would normally be I felt nothing but anger at his audacity. I didn't want to know how many more times in this day he could piss me off ,so cutting him off in the middle of him opening his mouth, I turned and walked away from him and the camp. If he would of followed me I'm not sure what I would have done,so I was just thankful that he didn't.

_We would of yelled at him then attacked his sexy ass**. You're back. **I'm stuck in your head. I can't really go anywhere unless you let me. **Right. **Where are you going anyways? **For a walk.**__You're going to stay with them. **Got no choice I don't even know where we are anymore.  
**_

**My 'inner' sweat dropped.  
**

* * *

_**Authoress Note:  
**_

_**R&R please............................EmberAshleighDavis **_


	5. Wanted

Disclaimer:

I own only this Fic. The Anime/Manga belongs to someone else sadly. T_T

I hope this turn out okay, cause it is three in the morning and I have no coffee....If none of this makes since blame it on the empty Folgers coffee can.....^_^

* * *

Walking back to the camp I ruminated on the idea of apologizing to Sasuke even though it was his fault I had yelled at him. He was just so damn insufferable at times. I walked for hours giving my anger time to dissipate and now it was well after dark,the sun having went down about two hours ago. I wasn't worried about getting back to the camp anytime soon,I just knew if I didn't get back soon Sasuke would be ten times more pissed and we would have an even bigger headache on our hands. The argument from before surfacing again making me wonder just what he was abut to say when I had cut him off and walked away.

He was angry still, in that I had no doubts , my years of experience of being on his team had left me with the understanding of his moods. One of the first things I had learned was when Sasuke Uchiha was pissed he would stay pissed for a while. And,when he was done being pissed he was resentful. May not seem like much of a difference to you but believe me it was. Sasuke being pissed meant he would call you out and sneer at you. Sasuke being resentful meant sitting/standing beside you and acting like you aren't even there. Believe me I would rather him be pissed at me right now,especially with the way I was feeling.

I was about three yards away from camp when Sasuke came out of the shadows standing in my way. He was definitely pissed, his sharingan actively spinning,the fear of being yelled at causing me to hang my head.

"Sasuke.?."

I sounded pathetic and weak but at the moment I didn't really care. His voice sounded cold when he finally spoke.

"What?"

I didn't really know what to say to make him stop looking at me like I was nothing.

"Sasuke,I was mad earlier and I meant everything I said but I really don't want to argue with you right now,as a matter of fact I don't want to at all."

"We are not arguing right now. We are finishing what we started."

_OH boy.** This sucks. **Yep. **Any advise. **Nope. **Aren't you helpful.** Hahaha your funny.  
_

"What did we start?" It was a honest question.

"Don't Sakura."

"Don't what?"

"Sakura be quiet."

He wanted me to be quiet,so I would be. I waited until he calmed down enough to deactivate his sharingan ,which in turn calmed me a little bit. He just looked at me for a minute as if trying to decide if I was going to interrupt him this time. His eyes losing some of the cold effect when I didn't.

"I'm not holding you hostage. You can leave whenever you want but before you do I want to know how you used my chakra to destroy Ikibi and his men without even using hand seals."

"Are you asking me or demanding?"

His eyes seemed to darken once again in answer. He may say I wasn't a hostage but I knew I was. He wanted an answer I couldn't give and I had a feeling he would hold me back from leaving until he got it.

"Sasuke I would have to tell you the jutsu to tell you that and I can not. You are still a missing ninja. A traitor in the villages mind. I can tell you that I created it and that I am the only one who can use it because I have mastered my chakra control. The fact that I can do it without hand seals is irrelevant with that said."

"Sakura."

_Yep he's going to hold us hostage. **Probably. **O'well.  
_

"Sasuke I can't tell you okay. I'm sorry but I just can't."

He looked like he was contemplating something. His brow creased and eyes hard once again. He was quiet and stood totally still. The sound of an argument could be heard from the camp. I figured it was an argument between Suigetsu and Karin by the sound of the voices. He shifted after a minute,walking closer to me. His body was close enough now that I could smell his spicy forest scent on the breeze.

"I need you to do something for me then."

I felt my heart skip a beat at his tone. The same tone I had heard right before he left home. I almost melted right there. One side of my brain already going to work on helping him. I couldn't believe he had just said he needed me.

_Get a grip already. There has got to be a catch. It's Sasuke remember. **Right.  
**_

He may need me to do something for him but it wasn't the same as needing me. He didn't need me,he wanted me. He wanted something from me. Something that was useful to him. And even though I knew this I was resigned to doing it. It was Sasuke after all. I may have been weak at one point in time and a annoying cry baby too but now I was strong and fierce. And I was going to prove it once and for all.

"What is it Sasuke? What do you want me to do?"

Lying next to Juugo who was lounging next to the warm fire I contemplated my role in Sasuke's goal. He wanted me to kill someone,someone who had wronged someone he knew. I didn't get the full story and I'm not sure I really wanted to but if it would help him I'd do it. He had promised that the someone was a real bad someone and I believed him. He would never lie,he was just to proud to.

Sasuke had obviously informed his team about what he was doing because I had received nothing but glares from Karin and sneer's from Suigetsu. The only one who didn't seem to mind being the blonde lounging next to me. I didn't mind the crazy guy all that much. He was sweet when he was himself and very entertaining when he wasn't. His ability to be oblivious to most things reminding me of Naruto.

The pain in my heart at just that reminder made me want to cry. Checking my phone to make sure it still worked after I threw it down and left it for so long. I looked at my battery to make sure I had enough juice to make my phone call when the time came. Skipping through the main menu after a minute I checked my pics smiling at the one of Naruto annoying Sai.

The feeling of a protective blanket enveloping me startling me a little until I noticed it was just the aura surrounding Juugo. His liking for me was obviously buying me protection and I was a little excited about that. So,calming myself again I drifted of to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Authoress Note:

R&R......................**_EmberAshleighDavis ^_^_**


	6. Content

**Hello -**

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chappy's........***wiggles eyebrows*** this one is going to be better.....I'm going to do a short time skip ,so if you don't like it let me know but I can't help it.....so don't be mad I'll cry **T_T **…..do you really want to do that......cause my **Kiba-kun** will be very mad if you do..He's got fangs and they will hurt...I would know....In case your wondering if I have went crazy....No...I haven't.....I really do have a **Kiba-kun**...he is my 5 month old puppy who hates whenever something upsets me....you should see him when I watch Naruto and I get all weepy about something....Let's just say I usually have to pause it and let him know I am fine so he won't break the TV....**^_^**

He is just so kawaii...........

Anyways.....on with the **Sasu/Saku-ness**.......

* * *

Coming awake with the feeling of approaching danger I looked around ,only finding that I couldn't see with Juugo looming over me. The vibe coming from him alerting me to the fact that something was here that really shouldn't be. I looked elsewhere noticing that Karin was still sleeping soundly, back to back with Suigetsu. I could feel Sasuke somewhere in the distance.

"Juugo, where is Sasuke?"

Looking over his shoulder he acknowledged me before turning back around to scan the trees. Whatever it was out there had him real tense ,his shoulders pulled back ,and arms stretched out as if waiting for someone to pounce. Looking at his usual unfazed expression I noticed he was slightly gritting his teeth. Standing ,I walked to his side waiting for him to answer me.

"Sasuke is scouting,"he said turning towards me a little more so I could hear,"he felt something a while ago and didn't like how close it was,"he paused," and, honestly neither do I."

I walked closer to the trees taking in my surroundings trying to get a feel for the foreign chakra. I could barely feel it, whoever it was ,trying to conceal their chakra ,but I could feel it. I could tell by the signature that the culprit was young and female. The fact that she could conceal as well as she was, a shock to my already overloaded senses. She couldn't have been after us,but whoever her target was,was just a little to close by.

I felt Sasuke approaching , turned to wake up Suigetsu and Karin. He would most likely want to leave and I just wanted to be ready in that case. He blew past me before I could wake them jarring them in the process. Watching them try to grasp what was going on was almost comical if it wasn't for his glare.

"Get up. We're leaving."

There was anger evident in his voice. The cause was unknown but I wasn't going to ask questions right now especially when he looked so agitated. And as long as it wasn't agitation towards me I didn't care. Turning to walk ahead with Juugo I overheard Sasuke berate the groggy ninja behind me. I giggled quietly gaining a quizzical look from my new friend. His look of bewilderment only making me laugh harder.

"What is funny?"Juugo asked me out of the blue,loud enough for the others to hear.

Glaring at him while a blush was on my cheeks did nothing but make his look of confusion even more prominent. I just stood stoic still and hoped the others hadn't herd. With the way my luck was as of late it was a hopeless plea. The disgruntled sounds of some very upset ninja settled on my ears making me throw my head back and groan. If Juugo wasn't turning out to be a very nice ally I would of beat him to death.

"Yeah what are you laughing at Haruno?" The sound of an annoyed Suigetsu breaking into my inner tirade with Juugo.

"Nothing just thinkin about someone."

"Who?" Karin butted in without reason.

"Myself."

"Yeah. Well what's so funny about you?" The condescending sound of Karins' voice was going to piss me off.

"Sasuke. That's what." I waited thinking that maybe he would ignore everything and let it go. That maybe he would just let what I said go in one ear and out the other. Knowing him he wouldn't though.

I began walking again waiting for Juugo to fall into step behind me and Sasuke and the others to take to the trees. And although Juugo fell into step the others didn't fallow. He was staring at me I knew ,so I turned around walking backwards,Juugo slowing beside me.

"You coming?"I watched him process my question and walk towards us. Suigetsu and Karin following suit.

"Sakura your still annoying."

* * *

Once we were out of danger again we hastened our pace pushing ourselves to make it to the targeted village in record time. I wanted to go home and I knew Sasuke probably wanted me gone as soon as possible,so the fact that we could possibly get this over with sooner than we thought was exhilarating. Sasuke was on point ,front and center ,aware of everything surrounding us , and for some reason it excited me to watch him. This was him in his element,the avenger looking for his mark.

_Mmmmmm. Look at that body. Can anyone say L-I-C-K-A-B-L-E ???**Cram it Saki. **Why, you know it's true, just look at him. He's edible. **Grrrrrrr. **Oh' all right, don't get our panties in a twist.  
_

We slowed down when we reached the outskirts as Karin broke in stating that our target was about a mile or two into the town. I looked up at Sasuke when she began giving the details. He caught my stare and raised an inquisitive brow. Tilting my head to the side and nodding once quickly I walked ahead. I felt him when he came close to me. His confusion at my actions slowly turning into agitation.

"Sasuke, who is it exactly that I am after?"

"...." He just continued walking.

"Sasuke just answer me and I'll do it. Won't matter who it is."

"Ichiro, a friend of my mothers. She is the one you are going to kill."

For some reason even after he answered my question I was still bothered. Who was Ichiro? And,why was she important enough to kill. He had succeeded in killing his brother so maybe he had told him someone was the reason for his slaughter of their family. Maybe this woman was the reason.

"Why can't you do it Sasuke?"

"I can,but she'll be expecting me. You,she won't recognize."

"Oh."

As we continued through to the village I ruminated on the new files of Sasuke's life storing them in a safe part of my psyche. I would open them again and analyze it once I was safe in my own village again. We chose to rent a room in the cheapest place here and rest until later when we could effectively find Ichiro.

The room we rented having just two beds making the sleeping arrangements difficult. Suigetsu, who I have come to understand as just plain rude and obnoxious,just threw himself on the bed closes to the window. Juugo, being the himself just sat gently on the end of the opposite bed waiting for the rest of us to decide where to sleep. I didn't waste anytime laying on the bed Juugo inhabited and waited for him to lay down ,but he never did ,so turning towards the wall I fell asleep.

Waking when there was a dip in the bed I shifted slightly to see what was going on. My eye's adjusting easily to the dimly lit room. I could see Karin snuggling against Suigetsu's back and snickered quietly. Looking at the mass laying asleep in the chair next to the window I sucked in a ragged breath.

_If that's Juugo then.....  
_

As I scanned the body next to me I damn near spontaneously combusted. There lying next to me in a double bed was the infamous ,avenging ,Uchiha Sasuke. Relaxing as best as I could before I woke him I stared. He was actually in bed with me. What now Ino? What now?

_Take that Karin....  
_

I went back to sleep dreaming of the things one could do with someone else in a double bed ,a smile plastered to my face.

* * *

**Authoress note: **

Sorry for the wait I got sick and was just out off it......Hope you like this...**R&R**

By the way I've enabled anonymous reviews so even if your not logged in please leave me something...........................................**EmberAshleighDavis^_^**


	7. Dreams

**Hello- **Sorry abut the updates I kinda got sick and I've been out of commission. I will still try to update as often as I can granted I don't get sick and nothing messy happens in my family. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I know I sure do/did. Whatever. **^_^**

**Key: **_Dreaming - In Sakura's point of view as usual. _Reality - Authoress point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, sadly. However, I do own this Fic. So, enjoy. **^_^ **

* * *

_I had awoken to a shift in the bed. The prodigy laying next to me resting on his back now. His lips slightly parted taking in puffs of early morning air. My eyes wondered to the gap in his shirt, a gasp escaping my mouth as I got a close up of his chiseled chest that was on display. Its' simple rise and fall making my heart stop._

_I knew he could wake at any moment, but I didn't care. I sat up slowly trying my hardest not to make any noise to alert him. Taking my time I looked over his body and I realized if sin had a form it would be his. My eye's absorbed everything they saw, his hair falling in front of his closed eye's, all the barely there scars peppering his skin, the shadows that surrounded him, and the softness that sleep somehow instilled in him. Before I could stop myself my hand was caressing his face, my fingers lightly dancing across his jaw. His cool skin sending a shot of awareness through my system. _

* * *

There was a shift in the pinkette as she slept, her body resting flush against the man beside her, his body slowly becoming alert with the invasion of space. He opened his eye's with the intention to throw whatever was attached to him away from himself, only stopping when the pinkette softly gasped. Her lips, swollen as they were, parting to inhale sharply. His gaze trailed down her body, pausing as she tensed and shifted herself, successfully rubbing against his hip.

His dark orbs locking on the woman's hands that were twisted in his shirt her small hands tightening every now and then. His confusion showing for only a moment before agitation settled in. He wouldn't wake her right now, but she wasn't going to hang all over him. Shifting slightly, so as to remove the woman from his body, he heard her groan weakly. The sky lighting up the room from outside the window a dawning realization to the dark-eyed man in bed. His body tensing and reacting before he could stop it.

* * *

_We were alone,the rest of our team missing from the room, and I was aware of the heat boiling deep inside of me. My body seeking an outlet and his was like a beacon calling to me. The atmosphere changed in an instant and his eye's snapped open his hands restraining me from touching him. A sound of discomfort hitting my ears as I squeezed my thighs together trying to ease the ache inside of me. His look of confusion making me realize I had made the noise._

_I was shocked when he shifted against me and alined his body with mine. His eye's reflecting to me all the desire I felt. His breath mingling with mine until I felt like I was inhaling his essence. The cool breeze across my skin a comfort compared to the anticipation I felt running through my veins. His hands ghosting over the sensitized skin of my wrists causing a series of shivers to rack my body. The look in his onyx eye's enough to make me moan. Reaching out to him I held my breath, afraid that he might pull away. The distress from the barrier of cloth separating us making perspiration break out all over my body. His very presence an assault on my person. _

_He was intoxicating to my senses, from his spicy-forest scent, to the feel of his shirt rubbing against my flesh. I felt the slick heat pooling in my core already and he hadn't even really 'touched' me, yet. _

* * *

The muscles in Sasuke's body tightened until he felt like he was going to shatter, his aura of discomfort awakening the blonde male reclining in the chair next to the window. His inquisitive eye's looking at the position of the man lying in the bed, a look of curiosity crossing his features. The bed-man darting a glance his way glaring at him.

Rising from his chair, the blonde walked towards the bathroom a resounding click reverberating through the room as he closed the door, waking the other occupants in the room to the brooding man's dismay. The couple next to him setting up and looking around the room. Their eye's falling on him and the sleeping woman plastered to his side.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"

* * *

**Authoress Note:**

I am not sorry for this short chapter, because the next one is going to be a lot longer than this.......**PLEASE**......for my sanity if your gonna read this just review it.....it won't take long....R&R

_**EmberAshleighDavis **_**^_^**


	8. Dazzed

**Hello:**

I know this is going to sound messed up but I know you can tell my updates are spaced,so I am going to let you guys know I am going to continue with this story but my updates are probably going to be scarce.

Check profile for my reasons...and updates...

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or its' Characters...How I wish I did...but I can Dream...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Alert at once,I looked around for the object of distress,my eyes glancing over everything in the room not finding anything before settling on the bedraggled red head. Her face was pinched and as red as her unkempt hair as she tried to form words instead of just screeching incoherently. I wanted to strangle her immediately because I had been having a wonderful,wonderful dream,so ignoring the sound of the disgruntled hussy I snuggled back into the warmth next to me hoping that she would just choke on whatever she was going to say and die.

The warmth next to me moved.

Wait.

The warmth moved?

_Oh my God Sakura we just snuggled up to Sasuke-kun...**Shut up...**hahahahahahaha..._

I sat back up and did a double take of everyone in the room. I could see Karin glaring at me sputtering stupidly, Suigetsu was just grinning manically in a perverted kind of way, and I could not see Juugo anywhere in the room, where he could have disappeared to I do not know. I honestly didn't want to know. I could feel Sasuke getting up and walking across the room to the exit. His hand on the doorknob the other pointing to the hall. I sat confused for a minute wondering why the hell he was pointing and glaring at all of us. It didn't seem plausible that he wanted me to leave, I knew he didn't trust me to stay besides he still had a use for me.

"Everyone out. Now!"

I just continued to sit stunned before I realized he was serious. I slowly made contact with all of the nerves in my body and put my feet on the floor ready to do what he said. Karin and Suigetsu already out the door glaring at me from the hall. I heard the door to the bathroom open and found Juugo getting ready to walk out of the room too. I got as far as the foot of the bed when Sasuke stopped me in my tracks with one of the most intense glares he has ever given anyone in his whole entire life. And I would know because Naruto and I were on the receiving end of most of them.

"You stay put."

The force with which he spoke to me had my insides twisting into embarrassingly pleasurable knots, which I blamed on the left over feeling's from my dream. He looked so damn territorial and primitive that I almost wanted to run out of the room and not listen to him. I had a felling that what was going to happen next would not be such a good thing and that we would both come to regret it. I didn't stop it from happening though, because somewhere inside me buried deep, I didn't care if it was a good idea or not. I would take whatever was going to happen next fighting back. I was not going to run away from this confrontation. If we fought, well then the poor hotel would need to build a new one and, if we argued, well the task at hand would be postponed for a while.

I watched him turn to his team and growl unintelligible things at them before they disappeared down the hall and he swung back around. I only had time to register pure hatred in his eye's before he was stalking towards me cornering me back against the nightstand that was set between the beds. The back of my leg's making contact before I had the smart's to stop retreating.

_Oh my...we're alone...**Shut up...**We are so gonna get naked today...**Ung be quiet Saki, we are not, a fist fight is more likely...**Ohhh we like it rough..._

He just glared at me, my breathing coming in quick short bursts with the rising panic. Hell, I knew I could take him, might not win, but I could still take him, his strength and speed nothing compared to my sheer will. I wouldn't let him get the best of me anymore, I wasn't a love struck brat that hung off of his every move anymore. I could stand up for myself, and even if I still had feelings for him they wouldn't stop me from venting years of pent up frustration.

"What the hell Sasuke?" He had the gall to look confused by my question his own eye's flashing frustration. He was exasperated by me I knew, I could just feel it. He had no idea what to do with me at this moment.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"What"

"..."

"Sasuke what the hell do you mean?"

"You've changed and not all for the better. What are you doing?" I had no clue what he meant by that. I was walking home when everything went to hell, so how in the world would I know what I am doing, if I remembered correctly I had a job to do for him.

"I am waiting to do what ever the hell it is you want done, so I can go home."

"No." He scowled. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's an easy one, you FUCKING asked me to."

"Again no."

"What then Sasuke? What? Spit it out so I can answer."

"What are you training so hard to achieve. What is it you are trying to do?"

"Why do you care?" I wanted to throw a tantrum and just punch him already.

"Tell me."

I tried to be as defiant as I could, turning away from his angrily spinning sharingan and making a point to drip venom from every word that left my mouth. I couldn't help loving the bastard, but I did not have to like his way's or the the things he had to say. I had my own view on things and his wouldn't budge so why should mine, I had a goal in mind now and it was the most realistic one I had ever had. I would do thing's on my own and strive with or without the child protege in front of me and his somewhat companionable jinchuriki friend.

"I don't want Naruto wasting his time trying to protect me anymore. I was tired of being the weakling on the team, tired of being treated like I might brake. You left, you're not dead, so I was tired of Naruto trying to kill himself to bring you back. Fuck it, you want to run off and do your own thing, fine, but I am not going to let the only person who cares about me kill himself to make me happy, when I can very well do it on my own."

"..."

"Go on and say it Sasuke. I know you have something on your mind."

I was ready for anything, anger, disgust, even the more common verbal abuse. I knew how he was when someone tired to be noble or do the right thing, it was his thing to be condescending. He was just built that way I think, years of loneliness and praise going to his already fucked up head. I could believe anything that came next.

Almost.

Except this.

I had no idea when the atmosphere had changed or when he had leaned close enough for the task, but his lips were suddenly crashing down on my own, his approach aggressive and unforgiving. I didn't know how it happened or where it came form but suddenly we were doing anything to get closer together.

_Told you so...**Shut it...**_

I heard thing's fall form the nightstand and felt his hand's gripping my thigh's with a bruising force. He was not gentle and I had no qualms about attacking him with the same vigor. I felt nips at my shoulder and tugging on my hair, the odd sensation of being electrocuted running threw me urging me to do just as much damage. I began biting at his lips and tugging on his clothes, sending little shock's of my chakra to cohort with his, slowly draining what I could away. I wanted some kind of leverage in this playing field and this was the only way I knew how to get it.

We ended up on the bed not more than a few seconds later, growling and moaning in tandem, clothes thrown about the room. It was marvelous and wrong the way we intertwined, bodies fitting perfectly, our rhythm's harmonious. We didn't care about anything but the body rolling with our own, striving for some kind of solace in the other. I don't know how long we stayed like that, ignoring each other for the comfort of the others presence, purposely ignoring the knocks on the door, and just enjoying the feeling of flesh against flesh. I wasn't scared of the outcome and obviously neither was Sasuke.

We had went form arguing and uncertain to hot and bothered in less time than it takes Naruto to inhale his food. I couldn't help but let a few tears go as I thought about what this would mean when we had our heads on straight once again. I knew I would be ok no matter what, but it still hurt because I now knew we would be perfect together in the most fundamental way there was. I was completely complete for that time and it hurt worse to know that this would probably never happen again in this lifetime. When this was over and we parted ways I would again be the weak girl he left behind, and him the guy who stomped on her heart.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Leave a review...It sucked...It roxx...Give me Critique...Something...**Ember Ashleigh Davis**


End file.
